


Our Little Secret

by Mysterous951



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Drinking, F/M, Fair Arguement, One Shot, Twincest, affair, hidden love, reasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterous951/pseuds/Mysterous951
Summary: Desperate times calls for desperate measures... Evie and Henry have struggled to conceive for months now to where they got to the point of giving up. But one late evening filled with drunken sorrows led to a very spontaneously forbidden moment between Jacob and Evie. This moment fulfilled what Evie was longing for and opened Jacob's hidden desires.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Twincest. (AS STATED IN TAGS!)  
Don't read if you don't like this forbidden sin. There's the door. You've been warned. It's all on you if you read this "horrifying" fanfic you don't find fond on. As for those who like this sin. Enjoy!

Evie grumbled with the sound of resentment when entering her brothers room, uninvitingly. It finally just became a routine to her. The older twin couldn't believe she has gotten to the point of releasing her frustration out with her brother, but seeing as to how Jacob practically wears his emotions like a sleeve, he was the only outlet she could pour her hidden emotions out on. She didn't trust him at first, of course, seeing as to how he's her brother, she sensed he would leak out all of it. But when she finally reached a breaking point, she released every single thing out one evening and it's just become a weekly routine for the both of them ever since. 

"What's got your knickers in a twist this evening, Evie? Lovers spat?" Jacob didn't look up at Evie when she entered his room, seeing as to how he could already sense something was wrong. His stomach churned once she entered, which made it a big enough clue seeing as to how this is something they always felt when the other was miffed. "Things not meeting your expectations?" He questioned, still not looking at her as he was polishing his blade, "Seeing as to how I'm receiving no response, I'll assume it's the same issue as last week." He exhaled with slight annoyance, "Third drawer on the left is yours, mine's on the right." He finally looked up.

Evie muttered nonsense as she opened the third drawer, grabbing the wine bottle and the whiskey bottle out. She gripped onto the bottles as she headed over to the chair, nearest to her brothers bed. The older twin held out the bottle towards him, not even noticing she had a tight grip on it.

"I assume this week has gotten you into a tangle of some sort, my sweet eldest sister?" He chuckled awkwardly, prying the bottle out of her hold, soon tearing off the cork. "Time of the month begin again?" He muttered before he drank, a pillow soon meeting his face.

"Watch that bloody mouth of yours, brother, or else next time, I'll glue it shut." She growled, hitting the top of the bottle off on the edge of the bedside table to remove the cork, immediately taking a swig from her wine bottle instead of pouring it into a wine glass like last time.

He removed the pillow with a look of annoyance, but let it go with a sigh, "I'll take that as a yes." He cleared his throat, chugging down some of his whiskey, "Woo that really hits the spot." Jacob let out a laugh, taking in the burning sensation he felt slide down his throat. "What do you have for me this lovely evening, Evie?" He looked over with a faint grin, already seeing her bitter sadness appear as her look of anger slowly disappeared.

A deep sigh escapes Evie. She clenched her knee tightly with one hand while the other gripped tightly onto the bottle. The dark brunette haired lass didn't know where to begin. Evie felt she exposed this topic to him every single time to where it began to feel like a chore. The lass never expected this to lead her to a feel of depression, but it crept it's way up. Little by little the feel of quits came closer to her by the cause of every fail. Little hope was left.

Evie took a big gulp of the wine before opening her lips ever so slightly, "I wouldn't call so much as this a _lovely_ evening, brother." She chuckled faintly, looking down at her bottle.

"Oh? Well, I call having a drink with my sweet sister quite a lovely evening indeed." He cackled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, brother." Evie snickered.

"You call _this_ flattery?" He chortled, "Oh, darling, darling sister, you have not witnessed my charm."

"Oh?" A small grin slowly appeared as she glanced over at him, "You think giving a wink and a devilish smile can get you far? You think those overused, _charming_ words will get you where you want to be?" Evie laughed, "Don't get on your high horse so soon, brother."

"And what say you, dear sister, are the _charming_ words you say I speak of?" Jacob inched closer to her with a smirk.

Evie's face became a little flushed and felt awkward by his sudden closeness. She was about to push his head away, but she noticed this was an opportunity for her to turn it into a backfire. She closed in the gap a little more, her lips beginning to open slowly while she gave her best desirable grin.

"_Oh, love... you have quite beautiful eyes._" She began to state, "_That pretty smile of yours exposing those beautifully pearly __teeth of yours._" Evie slowly placed her hand on his cheek, leading Jacob to flinch, but didn't back away. "_Quite a rare beauty to witness this lovely evening, with the most extravagant person I see here._"

The young lass massaged his cheek gently with her thumb while still looking deeply into his eyes. The young woman didn't notice how enchanting her brothers eyes were. Everytime she looked into them, it either led her to frustration or humorous teasing in turn.

She never knew her brother was this admirable until seeing his face up close. She felt buried when looking deep into his amber colored eyes. A little amused, yet also felt bad after seeing the scars she happened to have given him during one of their training sessions, though found it quite attractive when looking at them. Looking at his nicely slicked back hair made a smirk slowly appear. The five o'clock shadow led her to finding him more handsome. All of this making her eyes slowly look down at his chapped, yet soft looking pale lips, hearing his breathing suddenly hitch, clearing his throat, seeing his adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed.

The twins stared deep into each others eyes, feeling captivated. Their hearts ended up quickening, deafening them. As several seconds passed, Jacob was the one to break the stare by backing away, swiftly taking a drink from his bottle, hoping to calm his racing heart.

"Quite the charming type, too, aye, dear sister?" He breathed out a faint chuckle, clearing his throat.

"Possibly more charming than you, darling brother." She scooted further in to whisper into his ear seductively with a smirk before backing away.

Jacob shook his head, trying to get the seductive tone out of his mind. Chills went up his spine. His face turned flush, having the inability to look over at Evie. Heat rose to his face, leading him to think to himself that the booze has gotten to him quite quickly even though, in all honesty, he's not really a light weight when it comes to alcohol, but he lied to himself, nonetheless just to keep his unspoken fantasies he kept buried deep in his mind when falling straight into denial.

"Something the matter, brother?" Evie giggled, "No comeback? Lost your bottle, Jacob?" She smirked before sticking her tongue out teasingly.

"Oh, shut up..." He cackled, shaking his head before taking a big guzzle out of his bottle, trying to rid the suddenly, small, awkwardly deniable arousal.

Evie laughed before settling down to drink her wine at an easy pace now that her nerves have become neutral again.

"Feeling better?" Jacob glanced over with a slight as he took another drink.

"Indeed." Evie smiled, "Thank you so kindly, brother."

"Anytime, sweet sister of mine." He chuckled lightly, feeling relieved now that she's calm enough to speak freely of her issues. "So, what's bothering you this quiet evening, Evie?" He questioned.

Evie sighed deeply, trying to organize her thoughts before speaking, "It's nothing new, really." She smiled weakly, "Just... the only thing I've failed in my life is still continuing."

"_Only_ thing? Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked without a single thought given, "Because I believe you failed more than one thing in your life."

"Bite your tongue, brother. You wouldn't want a cat to have it, now would you?" Evie glared.

Jacob held his hands up, surrendering before he gets his ass kicked by his sister. Both feeling fearful and embarrassed by the thought of getting his ass handed over to him on a silver platter by a woman no less. The younger twin chuckled lightly, hiding his look of concern. The young man sighed before looking at Evie, examining her features. He noticed that _look_. The_ only_ look he knew _he_ could only see. The look of an emotion only ever shown to one another. He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a drink before looking back up at the older twin.

"You're not sure on wanting a child... are you?" Jacob mumbled.

Evie jolted by the question, feeling a cold sweat go down her spine, "What... What in heavens name makes you say such a--"

Jacob narrowed his eyes, not accepting her denial, seeing as to how he can read her like a book as clear as day. "You needn't lie to me." Jacob spoke, "And how about you stop lying to yourself?"

"Jacob..." She sighed out. "You wouldn't--"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Evie." He said, "One of the women I knocked up before gave me that sorrowful look you're giving me. She didn't want a child. And seeing as to how luck was on her side, she lost the baby." Jacob announced to her, "But even though she didn't want the child, she still couldn't accept the loss. She had that same look you're giving me now." He inched close to her, "So don't think I'm dumb, Evie." He growled, backing away. "I may have made mistakes. I may be irrational. I may be reckless. But listen clearly, Evie... I am _NOT_ fuckin' blind." He glared. "So stop this nonsense and be honest with yourself."

Evie was baffled by his statements. She wanted to counter-attack his remark, but a side of her couldn't, let alone _didn't_ want to go against his statement. The elder twin had the slightest clue on what to say.

"You... why you..." Evie growled, gripping her bottle. A deep sigh escaped, her eyes shutting tightly leading her muscles to tighten out of anger before loosening, feeling weak. "You're right... but..."

"Evie... if you don't want a child... then just bloody tell him." Jacob leaned in towards her, placing his hand gently on the top of her head before sliding it down to her cheek, caressing it gently, then placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Evie's face became hot by the touch. She couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol, or by the odd kindness she received from her brother. The older twin tried to clear her mind as she looked down, biting her bottom lip.

As she did, Jacob looked down, a sudden strike of lightning hit him inside. Awkwardness filled him completely to where he didn't understand the unusual feeling. He removed his hand instantly after feeling a sharp piercing pain hit him in the chest. Jacob gulped, trying to sort out his unreasonably uncomfortable thoughts.

"Jacob... even though I don't appear to want one. There's a small piece of me that does." Evie looked straight into his eyes, trying to control her unfamiliar emotions. "I want one. I do. It's just... after failing countless times, I've come to just stop. Put an end to trying."

"Evie..." Jacob faltered by the look, "Where is the woman that never gives up nor gives in? Where is the woman that always put effort into anything given to her? Where is the woman that always found a way to succeed what she's aiming for?"

"Right here..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. What is it you said?" Jacob scooted towards her.

"Right here!" She rose her voice.

"Say again?" He asked with a smirk.

"Right here!" She yelled with a grin.

"Good." Jacob smiled genuinely, "Thought I lost my lass there for a moment."

Evie's smile faded, falling into a surprised look, "_Your _lass?"

Jacob froze, _Damn it all to hell! _He thought to himself. "W-Well, you're my sister who is a lass. S-So of course you... you are." Jacob sighed deeply, hiding a growl as he looked down, rubbing the back of his head, putting effort into hiding his embarrassment.

Evie breathed out a laugh. She was a little flattered, but felt discomfort slowly arrive. The older lass led her eyes to look aside, hoping to rid the awkwardness, but happened to have failed. She looked at her wine bottle, hoping it'd lead her away from the feel. Evie noticed she didn't drink as much as she had thought, making her think she should drink more to loosen herself up until her brother caught her attention.

Jacob cleared his throat again, hoping to clear the air. "A-Anyway... what do you plan on doing? Seeing as to how a part of you wants to bear a child, what other options are there you could possibly use?"

"I have the slightest clue..." She looked up with a sigh, "With expectations leading to worrisome... ideas of other ways are not appearing as I had hoped..."

"Well, you sound like you're balls-up..." Jacob spoke faintly.

A sudden thought appeared. One she never thought of before in her life. Evie ended up holding her breath by the thought, making her feel as though alcohol got to her head, though truthfully just lying to herself because of the utterly disgraceful idea others view as forbidden. The older lass tried to erase the thought before saying something she knew she'd regret. But even so, a part of her ended up pushing the words out from her throat, making her feel as though her heart just burst.

"There is... one idea." She spoke up, wanting to back away, but she felt she couldn't back out now.

"And what would that be?" Jacob looked over at her with a perk as though he were a puppy filled with excitement.

"You..." She replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacob didn't quite understand.

"Well... you appear to easily, without fail, impregnate women so easily, so I thought maybe... _we_ could possibly give it a shot?" She slipped out those words slowly with embarrassment.

He spit out his drink, "Are you daft, lass?!" He wiped his mouth, pushing out a forceful laugh, his heart racing furiously, trying to calm it down as he tried taking it as a joke, leading him to take a gulp to clear his throat.

"I just thought it'd be more of a success with you, seeing as to how you can knock a woman up with just one go." She replied, "So will you please..."

"Blimey hell, Evie!" Jacob coughed up his drink after continuing to hear the utter tosh spit out of her mouth, being thrown at him. "Are you bloody mad?!" He jolted back, wiping his lips that were covered in alcohol.

"Jacob... I know this is a long shot, but I feel this will be a huge success so Henry and I can raise a child." She spoke softly, trying to stay calm.

"Christ... I think you've overdone yourself on the drinking, lass." He scoffed, adjusting himself into a more relaxed posture, "You're sounding awfully legless this evening." He glanced over, "I think you should take a gander of that brain of yours, Ev--...?" Jacob fell silent after looking over at his eldest sister, "Evie?"

Evie didn't respond. Her aura became dim. Her eyes made her look lifeless. Her smile was nowhere to be seen. And it looked as though death warmed over her. Her silence deafened him.

"For Christ's sake, Evie..." He groaned, "I'm your brother and you're my sister. What in God's name is making you think sleeping together will help you solve your problem?"

"Well, seeing as to how you appear to knock women up so easily, I assumed there would be a high possibility." She cackled, wondering to herself on why she's thinking this absurdity, and continuing it for that matter.

Jacob was silent for several seconds before speaking at her level of immorality, "Even if we did, wouldn't the child look abnormal?"

"No... that's actually a low possibility." Evie responded, "Usually the first child will turn out normal." She chuckled faintly, feeling ridiculous for what nonsense she continued to spit out.

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Jacob questioned.

"I read." Evie automatically responded, "So, Jacob... please..."

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed, discomfort filling the air, "Evie..." He sighed deeply.

"Please... I want a family with him..." She looked at him sorrowfully.

"Then why don't you continue trying with him?" He asked.

"I have and every attempt leads to failure..." She looked down, disappointed.

The younger twin shut his eyes tightly, looking aside, gripping his bottle tightly, close to breaking it. Another sigh escaped. He forcefully looked back up at her, his heart striking roughly against his ribcage. One side found this morally wrong, but the other side, deep down inside, he admitted to himself the thought has crossed his mind from time to time ever since he witnessed how strong and independent she is behind that petite, attractive body of hers. He couldn't deny himself he has seen her more as a woman than a sister every now and then. But nonetheless, his mind kept fighting back the thought, leading him to kick himself mentally.

"I-I can't! You're married and my bloody _sister_!" He gripped his hands tightly.

"Jacob..." She breathed out, giving him a look he always fell weak for.

Jacob shivered by how she called out his name. Excitement slowly grew, leading him to inch closer as she followed his move. As they were only inches apart...

"Fuckin' Christ!" He pulled himself back, "I will admit, I've been careless here and there to where I have knocked up some women, but I always take responsibility of my own actions." He spoke up.

"By leading them to get an abortion?" Evie narrowed her eyes.

"Son of a... Evie..." Jacob growled, rolling his eyes, "I would _NEVER _ask a woman to get rid of her child." He glared, feeling offended.

"Huh... with how immature and childish you are, I assumed you'd not have the will to take care of a woman that used to bear your unborn child." A scoff escaped, "Hell, with how reckless you are, I assumed they'd leave you for a more mature and sophisticated man." She smirked.

"I'd say you're no different." He let out a small laugh. "From what I see, it appears it's only your _sweet _and _loving _husband who wants children more than you. Don't even _try _to lie to yourself, Evie."

"You take that back!" She scowled.

"Bloody. Make. Me." He growled, narrowing his eyes as he was only inches away from her.

Without a thought given, her lips crashed into his, dropping the wine bottle, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Jacob's eyes opened widely, his heart exploding by the feel of Evie's soft lips against his, making him drop his bottle. Both ignoring the sound of glass shattering on the floor. His eyes shut swiftly, his hands landing gently on her sides. He could barely breathe. The younger twin didn't know what to do. He tried to forcefully come back down to reality, which thankfully helped him push her away.

"E-Evie... for Christ's sake... get a fucking hold of yourself!" He breathed out with a growl.

"I-I'm sorry... I... I don't know what came over me." She looked down instantly, biting her bottom lip as she held in her tears, "I'm sorry..." She mumbled, her body becoming hot, beginning to tremble by the cause of confusion and fear of her impulsive move.

"Christ..." Jacob caught his breath glancing over at her.

Evie's appearance left him at a standstill. Her beautiful dark, silk looking hair. Her ocean blue eyes he always felt he was drowning in. Her soft, pale pink looking lips he always loved when seeing her smile, soon exposing her beautifully pearly white teeth. Her fair skin. Her freckles covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. And her petite body hiding her strength and willpower. She is a woman any man would feel intimidated by, but as for Jacob... he admires the type of women like her.

He was baffled to where he didn't know what to do. His mind knew the right words, pointing out all of the wrong things about it, but his body fought against it. War began in him to where it led him to frustration. He looked over at her and automatically fell into a deep mistake he feels he's going to regret sooner or later as his deep fantasies rose up from the grave. Jacob couldn't believe himself. He didn't want to believe himself. But with the struggles of this moment, nothing was holding him back anymore as his hidden desires appeared and became true, which also led to Evie's dream come true of a possible pregnancy.

"Sod it..." Jacob growled with frustration, rolling his eyes, throwing his morals straight out the window with no hesitation.

Jacob ended up crashing his lips back at Evie's, making this kiss deeper than before. Evie gasped in the kiss with a jolt, but followed his lead. Shockwaves hit both of them, feeling their excitement grow. Their tongues tangled and felt as though they melted into one. Their bodies heating up slowly just by their passionate kiss.

Evie stood up, their kiss not breaking as she straddled over him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as their kiss became sensual. Jacob swiftly removed Evie's jacket and unbuttoned her vest, their kiss still continuing. He undid her hair with grace, seeing it fall, showing its beautifully dark silkiness drape over her shoulders. The younger twin broke the kiss, slowly kissing along her jawline, trailing down her neck, breathing in the scent of flowers coming from her hair. He peppered her with kisses before biting gently into the nape of her neck as he undressed her.

The older twin panted, feeling feverish by the sensual trail of kisses Jacob was leaving behind. She rested her head on his shoulder as she focused on nothing, but the feel of his warmth. She was so lost in the feel that all of her morals no longer existed at that moment. A feel of coldness and warmth washed over her as her upper half was set free. She shivered by the feel.

A soft chuckle left Jacob's lips as his lips came in contact with her skin again. He cradled her as he placed her on his bed, hovering over her, his lips capturing hers again. His stubble tickling her skin as his lips started to travel on her body, which she didn't mind at all. Jacob's hand slowly and sensually caressed against her flesh, sliding his hand up and down her body, admiring the smoothness of her skin. The young man couldn't believe what was going on, but he didn't stop. His body made him move forward and continue.

As Jacob's lips explored Evie's body, his lips travelling down, pulling off her pants. She quivered instantly once his lips found their way to her clitoris. She breathed out his name, placing her hand on his head. He tossed her pants and spread her legs. Jacob looked up at her with a smirk before lowering his head to have his lips meet her folds leading her to let out a little squeak as she jerked up. The young man could feel her body heat instantly, feeling as though he was facing a furnace. Evie began to raise her hips after each move his tongue did. Juices were oozing out once his tongue slipped it's way inside her, a moan escaping as she breathed out a yes. It was gaping open and close as his tongue explored inside her. Two fingers slowly joined in, making her jolt with a small moan. His fingers took over on the inside while his lips led to her clit, nibbling gently as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her slowly and teasingly. She moaned by each thrust, driving her crazy to where her mind slowly became fuzzy. Evie jerked back as the lips squeezed his fingers tightly, showing she came, and within seconds, suddenly squirting.

Her eyes sprang open with surprise as her face became crimson. She never squirted before in her life. The young woman was in complete and utter shock. Evie couldn't believe herself to where she felt embarrassed. She covered her face, hiding her blush, but her hands were removed as Jacob approached her.

A chuckle escaped as he trailed his lips back up to hers. "There's no shame, love." He smirked, "It's quite flattering to see I still got it."

"Jacob..." She groaned out, flustered.

He put his hands on either side of her head and dipped low, his lips meetings hers before sitting up. "Are you sure about this, Evie?" He asked before going any further, "You do know there's no turning back after this..." Jacob pointed out

"Y-Yes... please... HURRY! I can't hold it anymore!" She moaned out, quivering, craving his touch.

Jacob chuckled faintly before unzipping his pants, pulling out his well length, girthy shaft, rubbing it against her slit. He slowly slipped in the tip and leaned down, placing his hands on either sides of her head.

"Ready?" He breathed out.

The young brunette nodded as she awaited for him to push in. Evie's breathing became jagged as she longed to feel all of his warmth. As he slowly entered, her stomach clenched. When he was fully in, she jerked back with a hiss and grabbed hold of his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. Jacob growled by the sharpness of her nails that it felt as though she were drawing blood. He gripped on the sheets then caught his breath. He looked at her with dazed eyes, filled with disbelief, yet slight happiness. Concerns washed over him as he saw her eyes shut tightly, water slipping out from under, going to the corners of her eyes.

"You alright, love?" He asked softly.

Evie nodded with a hum, "S-Slowly... keep going."

"As you wish, darling." He kissed her gently before pulling back his hips and slowly pushing back in.

Evie felt all hot and tingly once she felt his warmth and stiffness deep inside her. Her heart was beating rapidly. Her mind was slowly becoming a blank after each thrust. An intense shock tingled its way through her head, making her drenched. The thrusts began to speed up slowly, plunging deep inside her, leading her moans to become louder. She quivered when she felt him rub inside her, hitting her walls, sending shivers through her whole body when he stirred her up inside. Evie felt stir-crazy, feeling like she was losing it. As Jacob sped up more and more, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Jacob sped up more, thrusting harder and faster inside her. Skin hitting against skin was becoming louder as he moved deeper inside. Moans and groans escaped their lips over and over to where they could no longer control their sounds. Jacob rested his head gently on Evie's, both of them breathing heavily against each other, their arousal heightening. They felt they were just molding into one as they felt they were on fire. As they were reaching their peak, they held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go of one another.

"Jacob..." Evie moaned out.

"Evie..." Jacob groaned out.

They countlessly called out each others names, their excitement heightening by every thrust.

"God, I love you, Evie..." Jacob breathed out effortlessly without thought.

Evie's heart overflowed with painful love, feeling conflicted, but heart warming, "I love you, too, Jacob." She smiled weakly.

Within a matter of minutes after several thrusts, heavy breathing, and tight grips among one another, they came hard together. When they came down from their high, the older twin couldn't believe what they led themselves into, but she had no regrets. Maybe some guilt, but just a small twinge she knew would fade in time.

They ended their lovemaking with a sweet and tender kiss, resting their forehead on one another's, feeling each others warmth before Jacob rolled alongside Evie. She rested her arm on Jacob's chest and closed her eyes slowly with a smile as Jacob held her closely in his arms. _Only tonight will I love only you... Only tonight... _The twins said in the depths of their hearts as they fell asleep into each others arms.

_ **The Next Day...** _

Birds chirped and the sun peeked it's way through the window. Jacob awoke with a groan, placing his arm over his eyes, covering them with the crook of his arm to not be blinded by the light. He felt a sudden presence beside him which made him peek over, leading him to jolt. He let out a small laugh after seeing it was Evie, looking at him with gentle eyes and a genuine grin.

"Good morning, Evie." He smiled, stretching.

"Good morning, Jacob." She said in turn.

"How long have you been staring at me?" He cackled.

"Not long." She smiled gently, brushing back his hair with her hand.

"Well, that was... that was quite a night." He sighed quietly with a smile.

"It was... it certainly was." Evie giggled.

Jacob looked deep into her eyes, admiring her beauty, placing strands of her hair behind her ear. He loved her so deeply that it pained him, as she felt just the same. But with them being brother and sister, they knew they had to bury their love deep down inside with a lock and hide it away so it will not reappear in their life. As for this is one very rare moment they knew they will cherish for the rest of their life.

"Let's hope it works." Jacob glanced over at her with a faint grin.

"Thank you..." She whispered with a soft smile.

Jacob nodded his head with a hum and a genuine grin, kissing her tenderly with love.

As little time passed, Jacob got up to get dressed, Evie following along. As their time together as man and woman came to an end, they knew they had to return to seeing each other as nothing more than just brother and sister.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he returned to his normal, brute self, acting like the brother he has always been. "We will _never_ speak of_ this_ again. Agreed?" Jacob growled quietly with frustration, trying to hold back his longing for this to continue, masking it with a sigh as he kept a hold of his urge to kiss her again.

Evie didn't know how to respond, seeing as to how last night was more pleasurable and loving than the nights she's spent with Henry. But as her mind fought with her heart and body, "Agreed..." Her mind won, leading her to bite her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... just wanted to try and write this oddly enough one-shot. No idea why exactly, but I hope it was okay. Anyway, until then readers...


End file.
